


My feelings for you

by Wolfie_06



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 02:44:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19432294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfie_06/pseuds/Wolfie_06





	My feelings for you

Echo: I need you to stay safe, stay here 

Raven: what no ! , IM COMING 

Echo: you don't understand, the sanctum took the people we love 

Raven: yes I do , they took Madi,emori and bell...

Echo: well they made a mistake 

Raven: oh 

Echo: I love you raven , I need you to be safe 

*pulls her into a kiss*


End file.
